User talk:Hynoid142
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tigger the Tiger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Carefulspoon (Talk) 17:26, August 18, 2012 Baine's Love Interest Haha, Froz was talking to me about that as well on Onup's Wiki XD Hm, I will let your character bite, the fact that he is going to be having a rival contest with another character that Froz had to make on the spot for an unoffical RP. Yea, this is going to be fun XD Let's fight over the rather shy, innocent and cute Baine. X3 *giggles.* Y-Tiger (talk) 19:25, March 28, 2014 (UTC) By Froz I mean FroZen XD (I call him Froz |3 ) Who knows ^^; I have no clue, I just want a fight between two characters for some reason XD Y-Tiger (talk) 19:32, March 28, 2014 (UTC) XD We RP the fight X3 I mean, baine is so cute X3 8hugs Baine* Who Couldn't want to fight over baine those that have lovers already XD :3 I already made it to where if a character lost, they get Arie ^^ is Baine, but a blind princess from another world -w- . Soooo, go talk to FroZen about the setting and stuff :3 Y-Tiger (talk) 19:43, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Yes. Good luck! Let's let her decide.I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 20:39, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Battle, otherwise it would be question day for Servil he is a vampire hunter and Baine is friend with Tiger, who happens to be a Vampire. And Baine's father was half vampire and half demon making her quarter Vampire and Quarter demon, but leaving her completely mortal otherwise ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 20:49, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hehe ^^ I will tell him if ya want~ :3 FroZen already knows about that whole thingy, so yea ^^ Y-Tiger (talk) 20:55, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Good Question ^^;.... *thinking* Well, Baine lives in a hut close to some woods, but that's kinda all I know. Y-Tiger (talk) 21:00, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Not in the chat ^^; I don't do well with chats, just letting ya know that now. I know you and FroZen go there all the times, but I rather not start an up roar in the Chat ^^; Never my fave place to do RPs, ya know. Y-Tiger (talk) 21:09, March 28, 2014 (UTC) XD Haha, an mostly empty Chat works for me. I do wanna be there for the battle ^^ Since Baine's cute and innocents needs to be known to Servil of course X3 Ah, poor Baine. I do everything to do cause she is my main female sonic fan character XD Y-Tiger (talk) 21:16, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Night ^^ Y-Tiger (talk) 21:32, March 28, 2014 (UTC) As long as it's not an overpowered weapon, like a death ray. I recommend using weapons referred in NFS Hot Pursuit and Rivals. ~ Alphonse Uprising sure. I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 22:35, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Sigh... That's too bad... Mmm... Rule one: Not to the death *thinking*Mmm... Erm... That is almost the only rule I can think of... Right, I was at school ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 19:34, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Nah, go have ya fight XD I may be busy over crouse of time ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 19:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Tough fight so far XD Y-Tiger (talk) 19:44, April 1, 2014 (UTC) XD That just show how much they love Baine. Don't worry, the one who loses the battle I just think would make more senses Will get Arie ^^ can have a love interest Y-Tiger (talk) 19:51, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Yep ^^ Y-Tiger (talk) 20:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Mhmm. Internet sucked too -w-;; I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 20:45, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Yet no winner yet? ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 20:46, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Wow ^^ Y-Tiger (talk) 21:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip Hynoid. I really appreciate it. ^^I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 17:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yea, Servil would be better off with Arie, anyway. No vampire friends to worry about XD Y-Tiger (talk) 19:45, April 15, 2014 (UTC) So, how do you want to do a Arie and Servil RP :3 Since Arie lives in a world where man is in control and females are nothing more than items ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 22:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yea, that is very true XD And then Arie has to come and stop Airleas from trying to harm Servil. She is an amazing blind princess -w- Y-Tiger (talk) 19:34, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yea, Arie would have to try and calm Servil down ^^; But, due to her being blind she doesn't mind facing her fears as well as face death. But, Airleas would do her best to protect Arie XD Y-Tiger (talk) 19:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yea, that's sweet, then Arie can calm Servil down and explain to him about the world XD Y-Tiger (talk) 19:57, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Yea, but Arie is careful about her word choice ^^; to Airleas, of course. Y-Tiger (talk) 19:59, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I was just stating Arie would be careful with her words, that didn't mean that Servil wasn't going to be struck by a birck. It means Airleas won't just suddenly punch Servil ^^; Through, it is kinda sad. I was told Baine didn't have 'curly hair', which made me upset since making curly hair isn't easy... Y-Tiger (talk) 20:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan or RHSF. His first time reviewing but he miss a lot of key pieces. Baine The Hedgehog Go to the page and see the first comment where it looks like a huge sentence. Y-Tiger (talk) 20:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC) *blushes a bit* Thanks. I thought I did really good for my try at the curly hair. what bug me the most was 'Baine didn't have anything that made her seem like her parents.' I told him that she Looks like her mother in everyway ^^; And that she had her father's black fur with the bangs being her mother's fur color -w- But, yea, my characters normally don't get along with hs Baine of course. Baine unsil Boom version of Baine doesn't even get along with his characters ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 20:37, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Heh, thanks ^^; Through Red The Hedgehog isn't the same persion of Red Hedgehog Sonic Fan. controls Hedge the hedgehog But, yea, I have really curly hair that comes out straight then curls out of control ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 20:58, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Haha XD My is short as well my shoulders From the hairline it is straight then is just curls out XD Y-Tiger (talk) 21:08, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh, hehe, no, that isn't me at all ^^; My hair is mix of light and dark brown and short -w- Like this picture. ] Y-Tiger (talk) 21:18, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Awesome ^^ My hair is only black color when I come out of a shower XD Y-Tiger (talk) 21:22, April 17, 2014 (UTC) (Sorry for not replying, I wasn't allow on any of my RP wikias, only for tonight am I allow.) Haha, I'm really skinny TwT skeletion skinny. I only weight 92 to 96 pounds T^T Y-Tiger (talk) 00:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hehe ^^; Y-Tiger (talk) 01:30, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Nice characters you got there. -- [[User:MetalTD|'The name's Metal,']] the Dark Knight of Electricity. 16:57, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, either chat or page is fine ^^ Normally, I be at school today by a bad storm cancel school today X3 Y-Tiger (talk) 18:29, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Pages are still more better for me, but either one is fine ^^; and yea -w- Y-Tiger (talk) 18:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC)